


Lights passing by

by Miralana



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drunk Driving, M/M, Past Underage, Police Officer Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is the poor Police Officer who stops Murphy's car after a horrible date gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights passing by

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by my good friend [toasterchino](http://toasterchino.tumblr.com/) who showed me these and wanted to promp me some Murphamy ones. I feel like I might be able to write cracky AU stuff for Murphamy at this point.

It’s one of those Friday nights when Bellamy expects to pull over every second car because the kids these days don’t know how bad it is to drink and drive, but somehow today undercut his expectations.

He looks down at his phone, the clock telling him it’s already nearing midnight and he realises just how many people he has already seen that he even considered stopping. Two, maybe three. Usually the Friday night shift is a bit more exciting. But then, a new Club called City of Light opened this week on the other side of Arkadia so he probably should get used to doing nothing for the foreseeable future.

He’s just about to text Clarke and ask her if her night shift at the hospital is more interesting than his, when a car drives past him. He checks the speed-indicator. Eighty-three miles.

Well then.

Bellamy starts the car and pulls on the street. He flashes the sign, but it does take the driver about two minutes to react. Probably drunk, even though he is still driving in straight lines.

When he does pull over, Bellamy stops behind him and steps out of the car. Giving the probably young kid behind the wheel a stern look he knocks on the window. It slides down immediately. It’s dark, so he uses his flashlight to shine into the car. A young man, early twenties, brown hair slicked back, blue eyes, too wide.

“License and documents please.”

A quiet ‘fuck’ gets uttered from the guy before he reaches over to the glove compartment and produces both. Bellamy takes them and takes a step back, flicking his comm on.

“Monty, can you check something for me? Johnathan Murphy, twenty-three, from Arkadia.”

“Give me a sec,” Monty says on the other side and Bellamy shines the torch on the license plate. He writes it down, just in case and by the time he’s finished Monty is back.

“Some smaller charges for assault a few years ago, some stuff I can’t access because he was a minor at the time, but nothing outstanding. He doesn’t have a car registered on him though.”

Bellamy looks down on the car document in his hand. It’s registered to one of the city departments. And Mr Murphy does not seem like a person who works for the city.

“Thanks,” he says and walks back to the car. Mr Murphy’s forehead is on his wheel when Bellamy comes back and he leans on the window ledge.

“Do you know why I pulled you over?” he asks and Mr Murphy looks at him, like he wants to murder him. Bellamy would love to arrest him, just to do something this evening.

“Nope.” The ‘p’ pops and Mr Murphy’s murderous look turns into a smug smile. Bellamy still isn’t sure if he’s sober or not.

“You’re driving too fast.”

“Like what, five miles?” he snorts and Bellamy shakes his head.

“More like twenty.” The way Mr Murphy’s throat works Bellamy knows he understands what that means. Bellamy could just keep his license, it wouldn’t make any difference. He’s going to lose it anyway.

“Okay, officer,” he suddenly says, every bit of smugness gone from his face. “I had a really bad evening and I really just want to get home.”

“Don’t we all? That doesn’t excuse you breaking the law.”

Mr Murphy clenches his teeth. “You would too if you knew what happened.”

“I really doubt that,” Bellamy says and gets ready to go back to his car to get the breathalyser. Better safe than sorry.

“I need you to step out of the vehicle.”

“No, officer, I will _not_ step out of the vehicle,” Mr Murphy objects and Bellamy sighs. Time to wrestle him out.

“So the thing is this,” he starts and Bellamy’s eyes widen.

“I have this guy, like he’s older and got too much money to throw around.”

“I really don’t need to know this.”

“So a few years ago he approached me and offered to pay for my school and my rent and a phone. I even got a credit card for purchases.”

Bellamy really doesn’t want to know this, but Mr Murphy seems adamant to talk to him about it.

“So I thought, okay, that’s a bit weird since his son was a year above me in high school, but hey, I’m not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. And if he wants me to suck his dick and call him daddy… I can do that.”

“Sir, I must remind you that everything you say can be used against you.”

“But that’s not it. Like sure we fucked sometimes, but mostly he just wanted to go over my expenses? Like I had to sit on his lap every month and read him every single one of my bills, and the higher it was, the more excited he got.

Bellamy blinks. He’s about sixty-percent sure that Mr Murphy is making this up, but then… it does sound weird enough to be true.

“And then he usually wanted me to suck his cock, which I don’t mind, I like sucking dick.” He winks at Bellamy and yep, that is definitely propositioning a police officer and Bellamy is definitely going to arrest him. As soon as he found out what happened.

“So a few days ago, he called me and invited me to dinner. Formal, restaurant, suit and anything. We usually don’t do stuff like that, since you know.” Bellamy doesn’t know, but he does begin to suspect that it has something to do with the city-vehicle and the rich man. He does know a few of them.

“But I thought, okay, maybe the thought of paying a thousand bucks is really doing something for him, I have nothing better to do anyway. So we go to this restaurant and it’s amazing. He orders food and wine, all which is great and starts talking, which is when it gets really bad.”

When Bellamy leans forward to catch all of Mr Murphy’s story he can smell wine and garlic on Mr Murphy’s breath. He’s too caught up in the story to realise that he definitely has to do an alcohol test on him.

“So he talks about the good six years we had together,” Mr Murphy bites his tongue and Bellamy raises his eyebrows at that. Twenty-three and six years doesn’t mix well together. “So I’m like ‘okay, he’s breaking up with me’. Which, you know, I have a job now and savings so I can probably afford a car at one point in the future. It’s not that bad, but no. One moment we’re sitting there alone, the next some lady in a red dress joins us.”

“What?”

“Yeah, so she goes like ‘John, Thel- the guy has told me so much about you and I want to invite you to join us’.”

Bellamy cringes at Mr Murphy’s mistake. He does know an influential city councillor whose name starts with _Thel_.

“So I’m like ‘Okay, a threesome. I’m not really into girls, but who cares the money is still good’. But no, that’s not it. Apparently him and her, they have some crazy sect thing going on where they believe that our whole reality is some kind of elaborate simulation, like in that movie, um…”

“The Matrix?” Bellamy offers but Mr Murphy looks at him with confusion.

“Never watched it. I meant the Maze Runner, but whatever. So he’s like ‘I’ve chosen you for this, John, the potential you have can only be reached if you open your mind to the truth’ and obviously I’m like ‘Lol, nope, I’m outta here’.”

“And then you decided to drive twenty miles too fast home to…”

“To get as far away from him as possible. I mean, that’s crazy right.”

“A bit maybe.” It is fucking crazy, but Bellamy is still here to do a job. “I still need you to step out of the vehicle.”

“Oh come on,” Mr Murphy says and looks at him with pleading eyes.

“If you don’t step out of the car within five seconds, I’m adding prostitution to your offence.”

“You can’t do that!”

Bellamy blinks at him. Mr Murphy pouts.

“Oh, fine,” he yells and Bellamy has to take a step back, before the door hits him square in the chest. Mr Murphy takes one step out and stumbles before he manages to hold himself upright while clinging to the door.

“How much wine did you have?”

“I might have had two glasses,” he answers and looks down at his feet. He scrunches his nose, which looks adorable. “Maybe four.”

“And you still thought it was a good idea to drive?”

“Did you listen to anything I said? A fucking sect, man, I could have died.”

Bellamy just raises his eyebrows. “Do you fear for your safety in the presence of this man?”

“Well, no… but.”

“Then there’s no excuse.”

“Dude, come on.” Mr Murphy actually whines and Bellamy sighs.

“Stay right here, I’m getting the breathalyser.”

Bellamy turns around and rubs his temples. He has just reached his car when he turns around and realises that Mr Murphy has not stayed there, but is actually running away from him. If you could call that running. It’s more like he’s stumbling.

“Mr Murphy,” Bellamy yells and he hears a loud ‘fuck’. Rolling his eyes, he runs after him, grabbing him by the arm, as soon as he reaches him.

“Mr Murphy you’re under arrest for driving under influence, speeding and possibly prostitution.” Mr Murphy is still trying to tug himself loose. He’s thin and lanky, and he doesn’t possess even a minimum of the strength Bellamy has, so it’s a lost cause.

“Did you hear me?”

“Let go.”

“You’re under arrest.”

“No, I’m not.” Mr Murphy flops the ground, sitting down there, his arm stretched up where Bellamy is still holding it. Bellamy tries to pull him up, but there is a difference between keeping someone from running away and pulling them to their feet.

“Shit.”

He tugs on his arm again. Nothing.

“Mr Murphy I’m informing you, that I will pick you up if you don’t get up in the next five seconds.”

“You can’t make me.”

Bellamy sighs and lets go of his arm. Leaning down, he grips his waist and pulls him up to his feet. When it seems like he’s not going to stay on them and instead let himself fall down again, Bellamy rolls his eyes and hoists him up on his shoulder.

“Asshole, let me down!”

“Insulting a police officer, Mr Murphy. You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney, if you-“

“Fuck,” Mr Murphy yells and tries to throw himself off his shoulder with a strength that Bellamy didn’t expect him to possess. Bellamy’s grip on him is too tight, but it’s enough to make him stumble and fall, the both of them rolling down the small acclivity next to the street. Bellamy lands on his back, with Mr Murphy on top of him.

“You’ll get-“ Mr Murphy covers his mouth with his hands and holds his breath when a car stops next to theirs.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he curses and Bellamy just looks at the stars, hoping that whoever the rich man is, he’s not going to get him fired.

“John? John!” city councillor Thelonious Jaha yells and Bellamy resigns himself to staying in the ditch a bit longer. He doesn’t know how he would explain this to Chief Miller anyway.

“He probably left the car here,” a female voice says and he feels Mr Murphy freeze.

“But what about the police car?”

“They probably went after him, let’s drive…” the voices grow fainter as they step back in the car and keep driving and the hand on Bellamy’s face disappears. Mr Murphy’s head lands on his chest and Bellamy stops himself from patting his head. It’s a close call.

“Thanks.”

“For what? Not arresting you?”

“For not giving me over to them.”

“He doesn’t have that much influence.”

Mr Murphy keeps looking at him and Bellamy reasons that yeah, if Thelonious Jaha wants to keep someone out of custody, he can probably do that.

“I’m not arresting you,” he finally decides. “But you’re not driving.”

Mr Murphy gives him an earnest smile for the first time – and he feels like Mr Murphy is generally not a person that smiles a lot, because he doesn’t seem to know how to do it – and digs his phone out of his pocket. He texts someone and Bellamy tries to move out from under him, but fails.

“Okay, someone is picking me up. You do know I can’t do up there, as long as he’s looking for me, right?”

Bellamy looks at him, the tipsy smile still on his face and when he nods, Mr Murphy puts his head on his chest again.

This time he allows himself to pat him on the head. Mr Murphy giggles at that and Bellamy resigns himself to staying down here for however long it takes that person to pick him up.

He really hates Fridays.

**Author's Note:**

> As always don't forget to check out my [tumblr](http://everknowing.tumblr.com) for lots of multifandom stuff or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/theeverknowing) for funny retweets and rants about how much life sucks.


End file.
